


Xolotl daughter/Bill Cipher

by Dogtown7 (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dogtown7
Summary: You are y/n, daughter of xolotl.When Bill is killed he came to your father. When he and you go to gravity falls poising as a happy group of friends with Will and Tad, you are given a chance to see humans. When summer rolls around and the twins return, you quickly make friends.As the summer rolls on with super natural disasters you begin to reconsider your friendship with Bill hoping to become more than friends.





	Xolotl daughter/Bill Cipher

Xolotl  
My time has come to burn  
I envoke the ancient power  
So that I way return!

Those were bills last words

Well, his real last words sounded like gibberish but you get the point. Oh, who am I? I am y/n.

I am the daughter of xolotl. Being the daughter of the God of fire and lightning had it's perks! And no xolotl isn't a monster dog thing. All the time, but as well as me staying at Tads house for the majority of time he still takes me out on 'feild trips'. These are usually me getting cheap coffee for him.

The only bad thing about being the daughter of xolotl is that whenever I speak it's backwards. Most demons understand it so it's fine.

"y/n! Bill is here! Again. I'm putting you in charge of him and Will! Will stop crying please, take them to bills he seems angry. And we're out of coffee!" Shouted dad.

"Will! Bill!" Yn (I'm to lazy to put the / in lol) ran down stairs to a crying will mopping and a raging Bill. Mumbling curses under her breath until I'm smacked Bill on the side of his head.

"Shut up, you failed try again" you teased sounding like a robot.

"Stupid six and fez! Stupid pine tree and star!" Bill raged 

"Hey" will shouted offended.

"Stop your blubbering greeny" you teased since you and xolotl were the only ones who knew what Bill was originally going to look like, which was a green triangle.

Bill gasped at this. "I am gold you-" he stopped as he saw xolotl raise a brow at him. "Awesome godling" he finished, scared at what would happen if he finished that sentence with xolotl there.

Opening a portal to Bills dimension you stepped through in time to see six aka Ford shrink Bills statue and use it as a backscratcher. What in the new hell?

You stepped back through the portal after taking a picture with a camera you summoned.

Bill was gonna be pissed as a cat when you wake it.


End file.
